koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Shi
'Chen Shi ' (onyomi: Chin Shoku) is a Shu officer and the supposed father of Chen Shou who authored the Record of the Three Kingdoms. He is known for being taken prisoner at Mt. Dingjun by Xiahou Yuan and was exchanged for the safe return of Xiahou Shang, who was similarly captured by the men of Huang Zhong. Role in Games For Dynasty Warriors 4, Chen Shi makes his only appearance at Mt. Ding Jun in a prisoner exchange. As arrows are fired, Chen Shi makes a run for the Shu camp. On the Shu scenario, the player has to keep Chen Shi safe, while in the Wei scenario, they have to cut him down. At the Wu Zhang Plains, Huang Zhong will appear against the Wei forces to get revenge for the slain Chen Shi if that deed is completed first on Musou Mode. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Chen Shi take part in a few battles. During the Battle of Jie Ting, he is an officer of Ma Su. Wei's version of the same stage has him defend the eastern mountain path. If Ma Su has not yet been isolated, Chen Shi holds a much stronger position and is harder to defeat. Once Wei forces capture the foot of the mountain, Chen Shi will retreat to the mountaintop in order to defend Ma Su. He also appears as reinforcements for Shu at Wu Zhang Plains. In both versions of the stage, Chen Shi will initiate a fire attack on Wei's easternmost base and, more often then not, defeat the base with his forces. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Chen Shi appears at Mt. Ding Jun, Han Zhong, Fan Castle, Yi Ling and the Wu Zhang Plains as a general for Shu. In Wei's version of the latter battle, he leads one of the ambushes at the northern garrisons. He also appears in Lu Bu's version of Xia Pi and Sun Jian's version of Jing Province, serving under Liu Bei as well. In Special, he also appears at Cheng Du and Jie Ting. His role is reduced in Dynasty Warriors 7, where he marks his only appearances at Mt. Dingjun and Yiling, where he's fighting at the frontlines. Dynasty Warriors 8 has him appear at Jing Province, Mt. Dingjun and Yiling. In Shu's hypothetical part, he additionally fights at Nanzhong and Luoyang. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Chen Shi is given above average battle skills in the low 70's, but his other stats range only around the 20's and 30's. He usually appears in the cities of Yi Province and serves Shu later on. Historical Information In 218 AD, he participated in Liu Bei's campaign to conquer Hanzhong and was sent to barricade Mamingge (馬鳴閣). Chen Shi was attacked and defeated by Xu Huang. In 229, he continued to participate in the Northern Campaigns and was enumerated for his services and valor. He marched with Zhuge Liang against Guo Huai's army but suffered defeat. It is said that Chen Shi retreated to the west and no other records exist for him. The Book of Jin and Chen Shou's records make no mention of Chen Shi's relation to Chen Shou. These sources instead mention his father to be an unnamed officer who served Ma Su. When his master was punished, his father was similarly disgraced and patronized. One source mentions that he was forced to shave his hair and another says that he was subjected to castration. Rumors of Chen Shi's relation to the author is believed to have began when the chronicles were being compiled. However, the full truth behind the matter of their relation is unknown. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In chapter 71, during the Hanzhong campaign, he was one of Huang Zhong's deputies. He fought Wei's army but was captured. Simultaneously, Shu captured Xiahou Yuan's nephew, Xiahou Shang. Both parties had a temporary ceasefire and called to exchange their respective hostages. On the third northern campaign, in chapter 100, he fails in his pursuit of the Wei army and tries to lay blame for the disaster on Wei Yan. Zhuge Liang was unconvinced of his deception and angrily had him executed. Gallery Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters